Yu Gi Oh 5D's Dark Gateway: The Doom
by MukuAki
Summary: The current arc you will read takes place after the Dark Signer War and fall of Yliaster. A new arc in the world of YuGiOh 5D's has begun. Yusei and the signers now encounter a new threat that has continually struck Sector Security. What does this mean?
1. Doom

~This Current Arc Takes Place After The Defeat Of The Dark Signers and the Destruction of Yliaster. This storyline takes place 1 year after Yusei and the signers have defeated Yliaster. However little do they know what looms for them next.

Chapter 1: Doom

~A Highway Chase Is Going Under Place~

Mystery DWheeler: Attack him directly! Abyssal Stream!

Sector Security Troop: Aaaaaaggggghhhhhh!!!!!!

-He crashes into the road-

Sector Security Troop: Ugh…

-Mystery Duelist walks up to him-

Mystery: Tell me something…

Troop: Ugh…..?

Mystery: Are you afraid of the dark?

Troop: What?

Mystery: Prepare to be very afraid

-His hand covers the Troop's face-

Troop: Huh? !!!!!!!!!!!!

~Next Morning~

-Yusei climbs down to the garage-

Crow: Oh hey Yusei, what's up?

Yusei: Nothing really, I just woke up

Crow: Hard to believe nothing's happened lately huh?

Yusei: Yeah, by the way, where's Jack?

Crow: Out wasting more money as usual

Yusei: Oh

-He notices the TV-

Yusei: What happened?

Crow: More of Sector Security got thrashed

Yusei: Again?

Crow: Yeah, but it shouldn't be anything too bad, Ushio can handle it

Yusei: You're right

Crow: But why is this guy out defeating Securites anyway?

Yusei: Huh?

Crow: This mystery duelist is only going after Securities

Yusei: That is kinda strange

Crow: Just give it more time, they'll catch this guy in no time

Yusei: Yeah…

(But I have a bad feeling about this….)

~Later That Night~

Ushio: Alright you maggots! We're gonna catch this joker tonight!

Troops: Yeah!

Ushio: Show no mercy! Give him everything you got!

Troops: Yeah!

Ushio: Now troops! Spread out!

Troops: Yes sir!

-Securites spread out all over the roads-

-Ushio is riding when suddenly-

Ushio: Hm? *checks his mirror*

-A mysterious D Wheel appear behind him-

Ushio: So you've come have you trash?!

Mystery Duelist: Tetsu Ushio, Level 1 Duelist, target acquired

Ushio: Level 1?! That's it! Field Spell Speed World 2 Activate!

Computers: Duel Mode, Auto Pilot Standby

Ushio: Riding Duel! Acceleration!

-Meanwhile at Rua and Ruka's apartment-

Rua: Zzzzzzzzzzzz….

Ruka: Mmmm…*is having a dream*

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Ruka….Ruka…

Ruka: Huh?

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Ruka, a dangerous prescence is closing in.

Ruka: What? Where?

AFD: In both the Spirit World, and the Human World

Ruka: What do you mean?

AFD: I do not know yet, but I have had a vision that either the messenger or the entity will come after you sometime

Ruka: What can I do?

AFD: Let him come to you. Farewell Ruka…

Ruka: Wait!!! *wakes up*

-Rua wakes up too-

Rua: What! Huh? Ruka?

Ruka: *is shaking* A dangerous entity?

Rua: ?

-Back on the highway-

Ushio: Waaghhh! *his D Wheel breaks down*

Mystery Duelist: Target defeated *walks toward him*

Ushio: You bastard…who are you?

Doom: Just call me, The Doom

~END OF CHAPTER 1~


	2. The Message

Dark Gateway Chapter 2: The Message

-Yusei and co. are rushing through hospital halls-

Jack: Mikage!

Mikage: Atlas-sama

Jack: How's Ushio doing? Not good, go check him yourself

-Jack and co. enter Ushio's room-

Yusei: Ushio?

Ushio: I-It's coming…

Crow: Mm?

Ushio: It's coming….

-All stare in wonder-

Ushio: The darkness is coming!!!

Crow: Oi Ushio! Get ahold or your….? *pulls off the blanket covering him*

Ushio: *is all pale and shivering* Be afraid…be very afraid…

Yusei: *walks over to him* Ushio, get ahold of yourself, who did this to you?

Ushio: It was… The Doom

Aki: The Doom?

Jack: I bet it's just another riding roid.

Ushio: He wasn't human….he wasn't machine…just pure darkness *shivering more*

Jack: Ushio tell us about him *Grabs his shoulder*

Ushio: Aaahh! Don't come closer! *shakes him off and hides in the corner*

Rua: Whoa, he's off his rocker

Ruka: (Could it be?)

(Ancient Fairy Dragon: A Dangerous Prescence is coming)

Ruka: *in shock* ……

-Next Morning-

-In the garage-

Jack: What should we do about this Doom character?

Crow: Securites are in panic now that Ushio's wetting his bed

Jack: I say we go after this freak!

Crow: But it might not be a big deal, this isn't like the Dak Signer or Yliaster!

Ruka: Actually…

-the guys turn to Ruka-

Ruka: I had a vision that Ancient Fairy Dragon told me a new danger is coming

Crow: New danger?

Ruka: Even she sounded afraid

Yusei: Then it's settled, we'll go after the Doom tonight

Everyone else: Yeah!

Yusei: All we need to do now is wait for Aki and tell her the plan

-At the grocery store-

Aki: *has a basket of groceries* Hmm…

(Ushio: The darkness is coming!!!)

Aki: Darkness huh? It's nothing against our bonds

-A can of food drops from her basket-

Aki: Oh no! *it heads for a ledge*

-A Silver Haired Boy Her Age Picks It Up-

Aki: Huh?

Guy: I think this is yours *hands the can to her*

Aki: Oh thanks *takes it*

Guy: It's nothing *walks past her*

Aki: By the way have you heard the news on The Doom?

Guy: *stops*

Aki: Kinda weird for him to take out Sector Security right?

Guy: I wouldn't be so sure

Aki: Huh?

Guy: He'll be bound to duel someone else *leaves*

Aki: Huh?

-Later back at the garage-

Aki: Huh?! We're going after the Doom?

Yusei: You heard Ruka, a dangerous prescence is coming

Aki: I see

Yusei: So are you in?

Aki: I am

-Somewhere Else-

Guy: She has no idea what she's up against

Darkness shall bring doom to the Signers…

-Later That Night-

Yusei: Let's go!

-Everyone rides off onto the highways-

Yusei: Be sure to look for his location, Rua, Ruka.

Rua: You got it Yusei!

Ruka: You can count on us

Yusei: Crow do you see him?

Crow: Nothing yet

Yusei: How bout you Aki?

Aki: Nothing either

Crow: Perhaps he'll be a no show since Security is here

Yusei: Don't assume that yet, he's always dueled during the night

Aki: Why the night?

Jack: It doesn't matter! I'll take him do anyway – huh?

-The Doom's D Wheel appear behing Jack-

Jack: He's here!

Everyone Else: !

Jack: So you've appeared, Doom!

Doom: Target found, Jack Atlas, Signer, Former King, Ace Monster, Red Demon's Dragon, Level 4 Duelist

Jack: Level 4?! Jack Atlas' dueling level is the highest in the world!

Doom: Are you just all talk? Former King?

Jack: Grrr…Speed World 2, Set On!

Computer: Duel Mode, Auto Pilot Standby

Jack: Riding Duel! Acceleration!

-**Jack vs Doom**-

Jack: My turn, Draw! I'll start off by summoning Twin Sword Marauder in Attack Position!

Twin Sword Marauder: ATK 1600

Jack: I end my turn!

Doom: My turn!

-Speed Counters: 1-

Doom: I Summon Hookchain Skull in Attack Position

Hookchain Skull: ATK 1800

Doom: I activate Hookchain Skull's effect, when he's successfully summoned, I can summon one additional Zombie monster from my hand.  
Come! Mezuki!

Mezuki: ATK 1700

Doom: Battle! Mezuki attacks Twin Sword Marauder!

-Mezuki destroys Twin Sword Marauder-

Jack Life Points: 3900

Doom: Hookchain Skull Attacks Directly! Marrow Reel!

Jack: Ugh! This pain is just like before…

Jack Life Points: 2100

Doom: I place one card face down and end my turn

Jack: You bastard, who are you?

Doom: Jack Atlas, welcome…to darkness….

~END OF CHAPTER 2~


	3. Demons vs Darkness

Dark Gateway Chapter 3: Demons vs Darkness

-On the Highway-

Jack Life Points: 2100

Doom Life Points: 4000

Yusei: *watching the duel from his screen* Jack…

Crow: What's happening out there Jack?! You're losing it man!

Jack: This guy's power…

Doom: ….

Jack: …Is similar to ours

Everyone: !

Jack: My turn! Draw!

Speed Counters: 2 –

Jack: Vice Dragon's effect! I can special summon this monster to the field by halfing his attack and defense points!

Vice Dragon ATK: 1000

Jack: Now I summon the Tuner Monster Dark Resonator!

Dark Resonator ATK: 1300

Jack: Now I tune my Level 5 Vice Dragon to my Level 3 Dark Resonator!

Yusei: Here it comes

Jack: The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here!  
Bear witness to its creation shaking power!  
Synchro Summon!  
My soul, Red Demon's Dragon!

Red Demon's Dragon ATK: 3000

Doom: I expected as much

Jack: What was that?!

Doom: Bringing out your ace monster right now means you have no other options

Jack: What are you getting at?

Doom: Jack Atlas, you are afraid

Aki: !

Jack: What are you getting at?

Doom: After experiencing pain from my last attack, your body grew nervous, never experiencing any situation like this

Rua and Ruka: *is watching* …

Doom: There is absolutely no way you will win this duel.

Everyone: *gasp* !

Jack: We'll see about that! Red Demon's Dragon attacks Hookchain Skull!  
Absolute Power Force!

Doom: Trap Activate! Draining Shield!  
This negates your attack and I gain Life Points equal to your Monster's attack points.

Doom Life Points: 7000

Jack: I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Doom: Jack Atlas, if you think you have any chance to defeat me…  
Then show what the true power of a Signer is like!  
My turn! 

Speed Counters: 3-

Doom: I activate the Speed Spell, Speed Baptism!  
By removing any number if Speed Counters, I can draw an amount of cards the same number  
I remove two Speed Counters to draw two cards

Doom Speed Counters: 1

Doom: I discard Shade Shifter to switch my Hookchain Skull with my Pyramid Turtle

Pyramid Turtle DEF: 1400

Doom: I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Jack: If you want to see my power so badly, you'll get it!  
My turn!

Speed Counters: 4 – 1-

Jack: Battle! Red Demon's Dragon attacks Pyramid Turtle!  
Absolute Power Force!

Doom: Trap Activate! Black Plasma!  
By removing one Dark Type Monster from my Graveyard, I receive no damage and my monsters aren't affected by monster effects

Jack: Tch.

Doom: Now I activate Pyramid Turtle's effect, I can summon one Zombie type monster from my deck with a defense of 2000 or less.  
Come, Double Coston.

Double Coston ATK: 1700

Doom: One step closer to your defeat.

Jack: Whatever you're planning, I won't let you!  
Trap Activate! Nightmare Demons! Now you gain 3 Nightmare Demon Tokens

Nightmare Tokens ATK: 2000

Jack: Turn end.

Doom: Tell me Jack, what were you expecting?

Jack: Huh?

Doom: Were you expecting me to Synchro Summon?

Jack: Of course! You said you were one step closer!

Doom: But did I ever say I was gonna Synchro Summon?

Jack: What?

Doom: I wouldn't waste that on you, My turn.

Speed Counters: 5 , 2-

Doom: Trap Activate, Demolisher Virus.  
By removing three Dark Monsters with 2000 or more attack points on my field from play, I can draw three more cards.

Jack: Tch.

Doom: I activate Double Coston's effect, it can count as two tributes for a Dark Type Monster.

Yusei: What was that?!

Double Coston is released –

Doom: Jack Atlas, your end had come…

~ END OF CHAPTER 3 ~


	4. The Abyss

Dark Gateway Chapter 4: The Abyss

Jack: What's coming?

Ruka: Jack, be careful

Aki: *watching the screen* Oh….

(Guy: He'll be bound to duel somebody else)

How did he…?

Doom: Appear From The Darkness! Diabolos King of the Abyss!

Diabolos ATK: 2800

Jack: You may have brought out a strong monster, but it's not enough to beat Red Demon's

Red Demon's ATK: 3000

Doom: We'll see, I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Jack: It's my turn!

Speed Counters: 5, 3 –

Doom: Diabolos' effect activates, I get to look at the card you drew

Jack: What? *image of the card is shown*

Doom: Shock Wave huh, Diabolos' effect now let's me choose if it goes to your hand or the bottom of your deck.

Crow: What was that?!

Doom: I choose the bottom of the deck.

Jack: Tch. *returns Shock Wave and draws a new card*

Yusei: I'm getting a bad feeling from this duel…

Jack: Red Demon's Dragon attacks Diabolos!  
Absolute Power Force!

Doom: Trap Activate, Dark Resistance.  
By discarding one Dark Monster, all attacks by Dark Monsters you control are negated  
*discards Hookchain Skull*

Jack: (I still can't land an attack…)  
Turn end.

Doom: My turn.

Speed Counters: 6, 4 -

Doom: I activate Dark Resistance's other effect, this turn one Dark monster of mine gains half the ATK of the discarded monster and can attack directly.

Diabolos ATK: 3400

Doom: Diabolos Attacks Directly.  
Witness Darkness, Abyssal Stream!

Jack: I activate Battle Fader's effect!  
By special summoning this monster, I can end the battle phase!  
*Battles Fader rings it's bell*

Doom: It's pointless, I activate the Trap, Drilling Darkness.  
By sacrificing one zombie monster, you lose Life Points equal to the monster's attack.  
I sacrifice Mezuki.

Jack: Augh!

Jack Life Points: 400

Everyone: Jack!

Doom: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Jack: This is bad, I need to turn things around in this next turn.

The Signer Marks Glow –

Yusei: The Crimson Dragon's power?

Aki: …

Crow: ….

Ruka: …

Jack: The Crimson Dragon? Well here goes nothing!

The Dragon Symbol Appears on Jack's Back –

Jack: My turn!

Speed Counters: 7, 5 –

I summon the Tuner Monster, Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon

Savior Dragon ATK: 100

Jack: I tune my Level 8 Red Demon's Dragon and Level 1 Battle Fader, to my Level 1 Savior Dragon!  
The grinding light of the heart's soul…become a true ruler and shake the Earth!

Everyone: Jack!

Jack: Shine brightly! Synchro Summon!  
Creation-shaking soul! Savior Demon Dragon!

Savior Demon Dragon ATK: 4000

Jack: Trap Activate! Demon Booster!  
If my Life Points are lower than my opponents, Savior Demon Dragon's Attack is doubled!

Savior Demon Dragon ATK: 8000

Doom: *staring at Savior Demon Dragon* …

Jack: I activate Savior Demon Dragon's effect, it can negate an opponent's monster's effect and gain it's Attack Points until the end phase!  
I negate Diabolos King of the Abyss and gain it's attack points! Power Gain!

Savior Demon Dragon ATK: 10800

Crow: Alright! Jack's gonna win!

Ruka: *smiles* !

Rua: Finish him Jack!

Doom: You think I'm impressed?

Yusei: !

Jack: What was that?

Doom: You think you've shown me the true potential of a Signer? I've seen nothing at all.

Aki: !

Doom: Trap Activate, Divine Wrath.

Jack: That card is….!

Doom: By discarding one card, I can negate the effect of one monster and destroy it.  
*discards one card*

Lightning Strikes and Savior Demon Dragon is Destroyed –

Jack: Impossible! *Jack is falling out of the sky*

Doom: My turn, Diabolos attack Jack Atlas directly, Abyssal Stream!

Everyone: Jack!

Doom: Witness true darkness, Jack Atlas.

Jack is Hit By Abyssal Stream And Is Sent Through A Building –

Jack: Gggggggggggwwwwwaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

Jack Life Points: 0

~ END OF CHAPTER 4 ~


	5. You Have Been Warned

Dark Gateway Chapter 5: You Have Been Warned

At the hospital –

Jack: *is unconscious in a hospital bed*

Carly: Jack…

Mikage: Atlas – sama…

Crow: What should we do? Give up or risk our lives to continue searching for the Doom?

Aki: His power is unlike any other,

Flashback: Trap Activate, Divine Wrath.

Jack: That card is….!

Doom: By discarding one card, I can negate the effect of one monster and destroy it.  
*discards one card*

Lightning Strikes and Savior Demon Dragon is Destroyed –

Aki: He was able to destroy Savior Demon Dragon

Ruka: What should we do Yusei?

Yusei: …..We continue the search

Crow: What? Are you crazy? What if we end up like Jack?

Yusei: But the citizens are afraid because of what happened, we have to defeat him to put them at ease.

Ruka: I agree with Yusei.

Crow: Fine, but I'm still not sure about this.

Aki: I'm just gonna get a drink for a second

Yusei: Alright

Aki: *leaves the room and heads for the soda machine* Huh?

Guy Aki Met At Grocery Store Gets A Drink –

Aki: Oh hey, it's you.

Guy: Izayoi Aki?

Aki: Yeah, you helped me at the store

Guy: Oh yeah *drinks*

Aki: Thanks again for that

Guy: Don't mention it *looks at Jack unconscious*  
So what happened to him?

Aki: He lost to the Doom and ended up like this

Guy: I see, and you're still gonna continue to search for him?

Aki: Yep, we have to defeat him, for everyone's sake.

Guy: Pretty pointless if you ask me *leaves*

Aki: It isn't pointless! Our bonds will defeat him!

Guy: *stops* And did those bonds help your friend there?

Aki: Uh…. *looks down*

Guy: …If you still wanna look for him, head toward the abandoned duel area at noon.

Aki: What? *looks up but guy is gone*  
Who is he?

Later at the abandoned duel area –

Rua: Geez, what is with this place?

Crow: This area was very popular until a huge disease went around the area and all the people got sick, no one's ever come here since.

Yusei: Alright everyone split up, Crow and I will take the roads, Aki you check the park, Rua and Ruka you check the stadium.

Everyone: Roger! *they split up*

Yusei: (Jack don't worry, we'll defeat him)

Rua and Ruka enter the worn out stadium –

Rua: Wow this place is big!

Ruka: Rua be careful, we're on a mission!

Rua: But this place is huge! Many people must have dueled here!

?: People did

Rua and Ruka: ? *look up*

Doom: So nice of you to come, Rua, Ruka. *is hooded*

Ruka: the Doom!

Rua: Alright guy! You're gonna pay for what you did to Jack and Ushio!

Doom: Relax, I'm only here to duel your sister Rua.

Ruka: Me?

Rua: Tough luck! The only way to get Ruka is to get through me!

Ruka: Rua…

Doom: Fine then, I'll duel you both.

Rua: You'll be sorry you messed with us!

Ruka: Our bonds of friendship will triumph!

Doom: We'll see about that…

Rua and Ruka: Duel!

~ END OF CHAPTER 5 ~


	6. Dangerous Presence

Dark Gateway Chapter 6: Dangerous Presence

Ruka: I start off by summoning Sunlight Unicorn in Attack postion!

Sunlight Unicorn ATK: 1800

Ruka: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Rua: My turn! *draws*  
I summon Deformer Mobahon in Attack position!

Mobahon ATK: 100

Rua: I activate it's effect, I can draw any number of cards equal to the number shown, if it's a Level 4 or Lower monster, I can summon it!

*it shows a four*

Rua: A four! *draws four cards*  
Here we go, I Special Summon Deformer Radio in Defense Position!

Radio DEF: 400

Rua: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Doom: My turn.  
I start off by summoning Archfiend Soldier in Attack position.

Archfiend Soldier ATK: 1900

Doom: Battle, Archfiend Soldier attacks Sunlight Unicorn.

Ruka: Trap Activate, Negate Attack  
Now I cancel the battle phase.

Doom: I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Ruka: It's my turn! *draws*  
I summon Pixie Guardian in Attack Position.

Pixie Guardian ATK: 1800

Ruka: Pixie Guardian's special effect lets it gain 100 ATK points for each Light monster I control.

Pixie Guardian ATK: 2000

Ruka: Pixie Guardian attacks Archfiend Soldier!

Doom: Trap Activate, Sakerutsu Armor  
Pixie Guardian is now destroyed.  
*Pixie Guardian shatters*

Ruka: I end my turn.

Rua: My turn *draws*  
I summon Deformer Magnen U in Defense Position!

Magnen U DEF: 800

I end my turn.

Doom: My turn. *draws*  
I activate the Continuous Spell Black Aftershock. *activates*  
If I destroy any monster on the field with a card effect, you lose 300 damage multiplied by the destroyed monster's level.

Rua: What?

Doom: Now I activate the spell Shield Crush, and I use it to destroy your Radio.

*Radio is destroyed and Rua gets hit*

Rua: Gyaaah!

Rua Life Points: 2800

Ruka: Rua hang in there!

Doom: Now Archfiend Soldier attacks Sunlight Unicorn.  
*Sunlight Unicorn is destroyed*

Ruka: *flinches*

Ruka Life Points: 3900

Doom: Now I activate the Spell Card, Level Con.  
By sending a monster I control to the graveyard, I gain a number of cards equal to the monster's level. *destroys Archfiend Soldier*  
*draws four cards* I summon Paladin of Cursed Dragon in Attack Mode.

Paladin of Cursed Dragon ATK: 1900

Doom: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Ruka: (So much power…) It's my turn. *draws*  
I summon Gellenduo in Defense Mode and place one card face down.  
*sets* I end my turn.

Rua: You'll be sorry you messed with us! Draw!  
*looks at the card* (Looks like I got nothing right now, so…) I activate Celfon's effect! Dial on!  
*Celfon's buttons light up on a 2*  
Come on 2… *draws two cards and looks*  
Yes! I summon Deformer Rimokon!

Rimokon ATK: 300

Rua: I tune my Level 1 Celfon and Level 3 Magnen U to my Level 3 Remoken.  
In order to protect world peace, dock courage and power!  
Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!

Power Tool Dragon ATK: 2300

Doom: Merely imitating a Signer Dragon….

Rua: What?

Doom: I'm impressed…  
But only a little.

Rua: How bout I impress you with this! Powel Tool Dragon's effect activates!  
I add a random equip spell to my hand! *draws*  
I equip the spell Double Tool D&C to Powel Tool Dragon!

Power Tool Dragon ATK: 3300

Rua: Battle! Power Tool Dragon attacks Paladin of Cursed Dragon!

Doom: It's pointless

Rua: ?

Doom: Even though you have this powerful synchro monster, you are still just an ignorant child.

Rua: !

Doom: Trap Activate, Magic Cylinder.

Ruka: That card is…!

Doom: This card negates the battle currently conducted and I sent an amount of damage to my opponent equal to the attacking monster's attack points.

Ruka: 3300 damage….Rua!

Doom: Burst him into the darkness.  
*Magic Cylinder blasts Power Tool Dragon and Rua*

Rua: Ggyyyaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Rua Life Points: 0

Ruka: Rua!

-Rua Has Been Defeated, Does Ruka Have Any Chance Of Winning?-

~ END OF CHAPTER 6 ~


	7. Dangerous Prescence Part 2

Dark Gateway Chapter 7: Dangerous Presence Part 2

Yusei: *feels a pain in his mark* Ugh, this feeling….  
Is something happening to Ruka?

Back In The Stadium –

Ruka: Rua! Rua!

Rua: *is barely standing* Ru….ka….  
*falls unconscious*

Ruka: Rua!

Doom: Don't worry I went easy on him, howver even though you're also a child…  
I won't go easy on a Signer.

Ruka: I won't let you hurt anyone else!

Doom: Who said I was out to hurt people?

Ruka: Huh?

Doom: My turn *draws*  
I summon Gene Warped Warwolf in Attack Position.

Gene-Warped Warwolf ATK: 2000

Doom: I end my turn.

Ruka: It's my turn. *draws*  
I summon the Tuner Monster, Rain Sprite

Rain Sprite ATK: 900

Ruka: I tune my Level Four Gellenduo to my Level 3 Rain Sprite!  
To the holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life!  
Synchro Summon! Appear Instantly! Ancient Fairy Dragon!

Doom: So it's come…

Ruka: Ancient Fairy Dragon attacks Gene Warped Warwolf!

Doom: I activate the trap Nightmare Wheel.

Ruka: …!

Doom: Now your Ancient Fairy Dragon is unable to battle and for each Standby Phase, you lose 500 life points.

Ruka: I end my turn

Doom: It's my turn

Ruka Life Points: 3400

I activate the spell Depression Drain, by removing one monster on my side of the field and all the cards in my hand, you discard your current hand and each player draws five cards.

*They both discard and draw five cards*

I place 2 cards face down and end my turn

Ruka: It's my turn,

Ruka Life Points: 2900

And I summon Regulus in ATK Mode!

Regulus ATK: 1700

Now I activate the spell Riryoku, Regulus gains half the attack of Gene Warped Warwolf!

Regulus ATK: 2700

Gene Warped Warwolf ATK: 1000

Regulus attacks Gene Warped Warwolf

Doom: Trap activate, Draining Shield.

Doom Life Points: 6700

Ruka: I end my turn

Doom: My turn

Ruka Life Points: 2900

I activate the field spell Torcher Chamber

Ruka: What was that?

*A Torcher Chamber takes the field*

Doom: This card allows me to designate one card on the field, and the selected monster cannot battle and the controller loses 500 Life Points during each of the End Phases.

Ruka: It can't be!

Doom: It can, and the monster I choose is Regulus.

*Regulus gets caught in a spiked clamp*

Ruka: Regulus!

Regulus: *roars in pain*

Doom: Watch as the darkness slowly affects you mind and when the duel is over your Signer power will become corrupt.  
I end my turn.

Ruka Life Points: 2400

Ruka: I won't let that happen! Draw!

Ruka Life Points: 1900

I activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect! I can destroy one field spell!

Doom: Trap Activate, Divine Wrath.

Ruka: No!

Doom: I discard one card to destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon

*Ancient Fairy Dragon is evaporated*

Ruka: Ancient Fairy Dragon!

Ruka: Life Points: 1400

Doom: My turn *looks at the card*  
The time has come, I release my Paladin and Warwolf to summon Diabolos King of the Abyss.

Diabolos ATK: 2800

Now I activate the trap, Grave Nutrient. Diabolos now gains 100 Attack Points for the total levels of the combine monsters to summon it.

Diabolos ATK: 3600

Ruka: An attack of 3600!

Doom: Diabolos attacks Regulus.  
Abyssal Stream.

*Regulus is consumed by violet flames along with Ruka*

Regulus: Gyaaaaaaahhhhh!

Ruka Life Points: 0

Ruka: Huh?

*The monster spirits fade away from Ruka before her eyes*

Ruka: Everyone! No!

**What Has Happened To Ruka?**

**~ END OF CHAPTER 7 ~**


End file.
